Yuki
by gece27
Summary: Kegalauan Sasuke di hari valentine membuatnya menyendiri, menjadi terlihat seperti... orang kelaparan. /"Permisi... S-saya ingin menyapu salju di bawah kaki tuan."/"Eh?" Shortfic, untuk 100 Love Story For SasuHina. RnR (;


Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman yang sedikit tertutupi oleh salju sebelum mendudukinya. Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat sedikit Sasuke mengeratkan jaketnya.

Hari ini hari _valentine_, wajar saja kalau sekarang cokelat dan para pasangan bertebaran dimana saja, kapan saja, dalam bentuk apa saja, termasuk taman yang Sasuke masuki ini. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat hanya ia saja yang tidak mempunyai pasangan, ya… wanita penyapu salju yang ada disana tidak termasuk hitungan walau ia sendiri.

Sasuke yang _single mingle_ bukan karena ia tidak laku. Ia bisa saja mengambil —atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh— seorang gadis yang memberi Sasuke cokelat menjadi pacarnya. Tapi ini Sasuke, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis pun yang tidak Sasuke cintai menjadi pacarnya apalagi menciumnya. Amit-amit, _hell no_.

"T-tuan..." Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna _indigo_ menyapa Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu saling bertautan seperti memegang sesuatu didepan dadanya. Wajahnya pun tampak memerah.

Oh Tuhan..., Sasuke mengucap didalam hati.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mengekpresikan wajah Sasuke saat ini, memerah.

"T-t-tuan..." Gadis di depan Sasuke kembali bersuara yang menyadarkan Sasuke kembali dari lamunannya, "permisi... S-saya ingin menyapu salju di bawah kaki tuan."

Eh?

**.**

**Naruto**** (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yuki**** (c) gece27****  
**

**A Fanfic Special For 100LSFSH **

**Terinspirasi dari iklan pocky yang ditunjukkan Riyuu Kashima-kun *cium***

**Warning : abal, gaje, typo, ooc, garing, shortfic. Disini saya tidak bermaksud untuk mempromosikan *peace*****  
**

**.**

SREK SREK

Hinata terus menyapu sajlu yang menumpuk ditaman kota. Ia akan berpindah ke posisi yang lain kalau salju yang ia sapu sudah tidak ada. Jaket tebal lamanya cukup ampuh menahan dingin angin di akhir musim dingin.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata menjadi penyapu salju ditaman pada musim _valentine_ ini. Dikarenakan uangnya yang semakin hari semakin menipis sejak ia dipecat dari restoran cepat saji dekat rumahnya, Hinata akhirnya menjadi penyapu salju. Gaji yang diterimanya cukup lumayan dan akan diberi bonus kalau ia bekerja ditanggal 14 Februari ini.

Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin merayakan hari _valentine_ bersama Ino, Shion, Sakura, dan Konan di kafe dan bertukar hadiah atau cokelat. Walau belum mengumpul bersama mereka, Hinata telah menerima dua kotak pocky dari tetangga _flat_-nya. Kotak pocky itu masih tersimpan rapi di tas selempang yang Hinata letakkan tak jauh darinya.

Salju taman dibagian utara, selatan dan barat taman telah Hinata sapu. Hinata sengaja mengerjakan taman yang dibagian timur terakhir karena bagian itu sebelumnya sudah disapu, namun tidak terlalu bersih karena masih ada salju yang menumpuk dibawah bangku taman.

Seorang pemuda duduk disebuah bangku yang di bawahnya terdapat salju. Hinata sedikit tidak yakin untuk mendatangi pemuda itu dan menyapu salju dibawahnya. Ia berencana untuk menyapu kalau pemuda itu sudah pergi, tapi itu tentu saja akan membuang waktu Hinata sehingga ia tidak bisa menemui teman-temannya.

"T-tuan..." Hinata memanggil pemudah itu dengan gugup. Tangkai sapu dipegangnya dengan erat di depan dada.

Pemuda di depannya dengan segera melihat Hinata. Wajah pemuda itu tampak err... terpesona dan memerah? Hinata sempat berpikir kalau pemuda itu demam.

"T-tuan..." Hinata kembali memanggil sang pemuda, "permisi... s-saya ingin menyapu salju di bawah kaki tuan."

Dapat Hinata lihat, wajah pemuda dihadapannya kecewa, lalu menilik Hinata dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"Kamu yang menyapu salju disana tadi ya?" Ucap pemuda yang Hinata tidak ketahui namanya.

Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Hinata melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menyapu saljunya. Setelah selesai, Hinata segera beranjak dari sana, "maaf mengganggu. Permisi, t-tuan."

.

.

Pukul lima sore lebih Hinata telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah meletakkan peralatan diposisi yang seharusnya, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku. Beberapa pesan masuk langsung tampak yang berasal dari Sakura yang mengajak ketemuan di kafe dekat stasiun pukul enam sore.

Taman yang Hinata bersihkan sebelumnya mulai sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa orang saya disana... termasuk pemuda yang Hinata lihat tadi.

Jujur saja, Hinata kasihan pada pemuda itu. Kenapa ia sendirian di hari _valentine_ ini? Atau setidaknya pemuda itu kan bisa duduk di kafe sambil meminum teh atau kopi panas. Apa jangan-jangan, pemuda itu tidak punya uang dan kelaparan? Sebab pemuda itu dari tadi memegang perutnya dan memasukkan tangannya di saku.

"P-permisi..." Hinata kini berdiri tepat didepan sang pemuda, "apa anda kelaparan? Saya ada sekotak pocky kalau anda tidak keberatan."

Hinata langsung saja menyodorkan kotak pocky yang sudah dibukanya. Pemuda itu hanya melihat pocky dan Hinata secara bergantian, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu, kalau kamu berpikiran seperti itu."

Hinata tersentak, wajahnya memerah malu, "_etto_... Kalau anda tidak seperti itu, kenapa anda masih disini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya bertanya... I-itu saja..."

Hening untuk sementara. Sasuke yang menatap kearah lain melirik Hinata dari sudut pandangannya sambil tersenyum kecil, "duduklah."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, ia mencatat dalam otaknya kalau gadis-yang-tidak-diketahui-namanya ini benar-benar lambat dan lamban, "aku menyuruhmu duduk. Apa kau tidak capek berdiri terus?"

Hinata segera duduk dengan tetap menyodorkan pocky ditangannya, "_a__-a__no_... Kalau anda tidak keberatan makanlah pocky-ku."

"Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk membuatku yakin kalau kamu tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang berbahaya kedalamnya?"

Hinata diam, wajahnya tampak murung seketika, "t-tidak ada."

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Tangannya yang sebelumnya ada di saku Sasuke arahkan menuju pocky yang masih setia dipegang Hinata lalu menggigitnya yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mulut masih menguyah pocky.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, anda?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu sudah punya kekasih?"

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan, "tidak. M-memangnya mengapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Eh?!"

Dan Hinata lupa kalau Ino, Shion, Sakura, dan Konan telah menunggu Hinata.

.

-END-

.

* * *

A/N :

Akhirnya! Jadi juga fanfic pertama khusus untuk event! ~('v'~)

Huwee maaf kan saya kalau ini gaje TT-TT salahkan saja tangan saya yang menyuruh saya untuk menulis fanfic gaje #eh

Saya tahu ini sangaaat pendek, sekali lagi minta maaf ya TTT_TTT

Oke, bagi yang udah baca, jangan lupa review yahh. Kalau ada yang minta squel, saya usahakan buat walau akan lebih buruk dari ini *pundung*

**Salam unyu-unyu, **

**-gece27-**


End file.
